


D.H.

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Вот это его жизнь потрепала, — хмыкнул он, изучая фотку обычного школьника и сравнивая ее с оригиналом. Единственное, что сохранилось от прежнего Мечислава Стилински — короткий ёжик волос и яркие, живые глаза. На фото в досье у него еще не было уродливых шрамов на горле, лишивших Стилински возможности говорить, как не было и татуировки волка на щеке или инициалов D.H. над бровью.





	D.H.

Диего Круз повидал за свою жизнь много всякой хуйни. Реально много. Можно сказать — перевыполнил план по расхлёбыванию дерьма в двойном объеме, потому что Диего был копом, которому платила мафия. От частого сокрытия улик, фальсификации данных, уничтожения тел и устранения свидетелей, Диего рано поседел и страдал от тревожности и бессонницы.

Но даже толстокожий Диего с толикой ужаса и отвращения смотрел на паренька в допросной комнате, радуясь, что тот не видит его из-за зеркальной поверхности стекла.

— Его взяли с поличным? — уточнил Руфус Стейн, такая же мафиозная шестерка, как и его напарник Диего.

— Да, этот шкет устроил кровавую баню. Просто пиздец, что он сделал с мистером Дайно.

Руфус кивнул.

— Я видел отчеты. Наш малый ебнутый. Вот только… — он замолчал осматриваясь и проверяя одни ли они в помещении, — приходили распоряжения на его счёт?

Диего помотал головой.

— Ардженты помалкивают. Но он вызвал своего адвоката. Из фирмы «Уиттмор и сыновья».

Руфус присвистнул.

— Я думал, эти шишки защищают только Арджентов. Или это внутренние разборки семьи?

— Хуй их проссышь, — отмахнулся Диего. — Возможно, этот хрен заезжий гастролёр. И имя у него такое же ебанутое, как и он сам.

— Дашь взглянуть? — Руфус взял из рук напарника досье на задержанного. — Вот это его жизнь потрепала, — хмыкнул он, изучая фотку обычного школьника и сравнивая ее с оригиналом. Единственное, что сохранилось от прежнего Мечислава Стилински — короткий ёжик волос и яркие, живые глаза. На фото в досье у него еще не было уродливых шрамов на горле, лишивших Стилински возможности говорить, как не было и татуировки волка на щеке или инициалов D.H. над бровью. — Что-то знакомое… эти Ди Эйч и Волк… Где-то мне встречалась такая хуйня.

Но Диего небрежно отмахнулся.

— Да из какого-то комикса, небось. Я слышал есть вот эти Ди Эйч и ещё те, которые с Диснеем.

Но Руфус отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, мне в каком-то деле попадалось. Не могу вспомнить, где именно.

Дверь открылась, и компанию напарников разбавил один из младших офицеров.

— Там какой-то адвокат рвёт и мечет, требуя встречи со своим клиентом, — он кивнул головой в соседнюю комнату. — Кто бы мог подумать, что даже у молодой версии Джека Потрошителя есть защитник.

Диего тяжело вздохнул.

— Идем, Руфус, — позвал он, направляясь в сторону Джексона Уиттмора, который нервно поглядывал на часы.

— Здравствуйте, мы с детективом Стейном занимаемся делом вашего клиента, — коротко пояснил он.

Джексон посмотрел на них и облегченно выдохнул.

— Рад, что это именно вы двое. Мы можем обсудить подробности наедине? — попросил он.

Диего переглянулся с Руфусом. Раз уж за этим парнем явился сам Джексон Уиттмор, то он явно был какой-то шишкой.

— Конечно, идемте, — отозвался Диего, направившись в свой кабинет.

Оказавшись за закрытыми дверями и уютно устроившись в своем кресле, он вопросительно взглянул на Джексона.

— Вы должны выпустить Стайлза в течение ближайших двадцати минут, — с ходу перешел к их вопросу Джексон. — Сделайте что угодно, чтобы с него сняли обвинения и просто сообщите мне нужную сумму.

Диего нахмурился.

— Стайлз? Вы же про Стилински, верно?

Джексон кивнул.

— Он разве входит в число людей Арджентов? Тем более, что он убил одного из боссов их семьи, — спросил Руфус.

Уиттмор на миг замялся, после чего сказал:

— Это вас не касается. Просто назовите мне сумму, как обычно.

— Мы не олени какие-нибудь, усек? — произнес Диего. — Ардженты владеют городом. И если у них терки с этим мальчишкой, нам проще отдать его им. Нам не нужны проблемы с Семьей.

Джексон лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

— Город не принадлежит Арджентам. Больше нет. Джерард влез туда, куда его не просили и теперь расплачивается за свои ошибки. Если вы не хотите остаться на тонущем корабле, то лучше вам выбрать правильную сторону и отпустить моего клиента.

Руфус рассмеялся.

— Серьезно? Какой-то мелкий пацан-мясник против большого семейства Арджентов?

— На кого он работает? — спросил Диего, подавшись вперед и игнорируя вопросы своего напарника.

Джексон улыбнулся.

— Слышали про Стаю из Калифорнии? Совет Семей, возглавляемый Хейлами.

— Ди Эйч… — пробормотал Диего, — этот пацан собственность Хейлов?

В дверь постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошли.

— Дерек, ты уже здесь, — нервно улыбнулся Уиттмор. — Я побеседовал с детективами. Они обещали все уладить, чтобы у Стайлза не возникло никаких проблем, верно?

Пришедший хмурый мужик в дорогущем костюме перевел взгляд на Диего, и тот почувствовал, как по его телу побежали мурашки.

— Да, верно, мы прямо сейчас собирались отпустить пацана. Пойдемте, я вас провожу.

Он суетливо подскочил, отыскивая ключи от наручников, и направился в допросную комнату, в которой их ждал заключенный. Руфус, трусливая жопа, предпочел слиться со стеной и остаться в кабинете напарника.

Когда Диего вошел, то удостоился лишь безразличного взгляда Стайлза. Стилински никак не отреагировал на расстегнутые наручники или топтавшегося рядом копа. Зато когда низкий голос Дерека Хейла окликнул его по имени, парень подскочил с самой счастливой улыбкой и, игнорируя всех вокруг, буквально запрыгнул на этого мужика. Но самым большим шоком для Диего стало то, что произошло дальше. Дерек Хейл подхватил Стилински и, развернувшись, вжал его в стену, развратно целуя. Диего скривился, проглатывая оскорбительное «гребаные педики», и брезгливо отвернулся.

Джексон усмехнулся, наблюдая за реакцией копа.

— Дадим им немного времени побыть наедине. Заодно обсудим детали, — предложил он, намекая на отступные для Круза и Стейна.

— Конечно, — буркнул недовольный Диего, проплывая мимо влюбленной парочки.

Дерек как раз отстранился и хрипло спросил:

— Зачем ты их распотрошил, малыш?

Диего сбавил скорость и обернулся, чтобы понять, как этот ущербный будет отвечать своему папику. Стайлз выпустил Хейла из объятий и принялся активно жестикулировать, что-то объясняя на языке немых. Последним, что увидел Диего, была нежная улыбка Дерека и его осуждающие слова:

— Нужно было попросить кого-нибудь из наших людей, а не марать руки самому. Не заставляй меня беспокоиться, детка.


End file.
